


Pirate au Redone

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Mental Health Issues, Possessive Behavior, Revenge, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: N/A: I´m thinking about certain arcs and ALL its bad implications and while I did make a Pirate au that involves SCPs and Lovecraftian shit, but, let´s try a different approach here. I want to make Ray the main antagonist here because frankly, she has every reason to be angry with Jean. Now, you´ll ask me "Oh you´ll make Ray be extra evil to Kurt since you hate this ship very much?" plot twist: NO. To me, Kurt is nothing to Ray, and it is not worth to think about it.  I´m taking some pieces of some arcs Marvel created and tossed around...every action has consequences.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde & Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin, Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 46
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: I´m thinking about certain arcs and ALL its bad implications and while I did make a Pirate au that involves SCPs and Lovecraftian shit, but, let´s try a different approach here. I want to make Ray the main antagonist here because frankly, she has every reason to be angry with Jean. Now, you´ll ask me "Oh you´ll make Ray be extra evil to Kurt since you hate this ship very much?" plot twist: NO. To me, Kurt is nothing to Ray, and it is not worth to think about it. I´m taking some pieces of some arcs Marvel created and tossed around...every action has consequences.

In space, no one can hear your scream. In space, time is everlasting as is equally cold and Rachel Grey is cover by the Pheonix Force -eyes closed burning the last remnant of the Hound that Cassandra Cain tried, feverishly Rachel recalls, to implant on her mind again- and opens her eyes slowly as her fingers itch on her glove as she´s motilities her fingers till reach her temple.

**Can you hear me now?**

Her face frown as her lips remain in a thin line for long as her fingers shiver slightly along with her eyes who is shimmering with the fire is so associated with herself and, of course, with her mother.

* * *

**Rachel Grey Summers. Can you hear me?**

"I can hear you. I can feel you...Pheonix...who else would still bother to speak with me!" Rachel exclaims now shouting using her mind and own voice-it makes no difference when you´re an Omega telepath or a Summers- and her eyes continue to reflect her inferno.

**There´s no more trace of Hound in your mind, Rachel...Cassandra´s machination is no more. You can feel your mind and memories intact.**

Rachel tsk louder and shake her head as her breath heaven got heavy and her mind is miles away remembering her childhood-a time before the grimy tales her adulthood still clings and loathes so much- and recalls her mother, the real one, mention how her hair shines ''like fire, just like mine'' she recalls her father calling her kiddo (both Scott call her like that and is haywire the memories and feelings)

"Pheonix...did you curse me?" she asked with anger with her eyes twisted as her face is matching her inner turmoil- she stops breathing heavy as she recalls the few moments kid Rachel meet Kate and Frank in a nice and normal day- and asks again. "Are you using me to punish Jean Grey? Scott Summers? Humanity? Because...if so, your plan is failing...I´m not that special to make Jean suffer and ..." she stops speaking as her lips twists upside down and her fire is gone. "She´s not my mother as she let very clear"

**Rachel...I´d not hate you...If I did...you wouldn´t be here.**

"Fantastic...so, I´m just the punching bag...do you hate gay mutants?" Rachel jokes humorless as her chuckle is dry and she only stops when she tastes her tears.

**No, child. I feel no hate for one´s sexuality. And I´m here to offer you a deal. A nice deal and one you deserve.**

"Sure you don´t want to make deals With Nate Grey?" her tone is rugged and whatever she wanted to say-and she wants to say more. She knows and Pheonix knows- a version of Jean Grey appears to dry her tears in a fashion Ray´s mom used to do to a small Ray.

"Nate is not my host. Nate is not the one I´m close...I was your mother...yes" Pheonix states calmly before Rachel promptly mentions some of her mistakes. "I did some mistakes in the past and I know you and I love you. I´m your mother...notwithstanding of my mistakes and I want to make amends with you, Rachel Grey Summers" Pheonix clarifies gentle and such tone is almost similar to the Mother of Everything. Almost.

"What is happening on Earth?" Rachel looks down at the Earth below her feet without a smile or shines in her eyes. "Are they looking for me?" her tone is almost childlike. Almost.

"Nate Grey went insane and create a pocket dimension...uhum" Pheonix explains and rubs her chin-Pheonix likes to feel her bodies no matter the situation as she loves her original form - and speaks in an amused tone. "Zaorva did something much better...I could show you Earth 34. It is a real paradise and everyone respects each one culture" Rachel is not interested in this Earth and Pheonix is not offended. "Nate creates this world where he does minds controlled a large group of X-men where love and sex are forbidden and well...Kurt Wagner is a weapon to rape Meggan Puceanu" Pheonix explains bored.

"What? Can you explain this to me?" Rachel asked curious at this. "Can he do this?" as her eyes are solely focused on Pheonix.

"Yes, and with a group of other mutants who held a secret sex club and even create a fake daughter to Kurt. Apocalypse is resurrected by Nate as well and is now acting as buddies with Kitty and is about to kiss her...uhm" she humms amused again. "Her mind is a bit stronger as she´s questioning this fake reality a little...that´s impressive!" Pheonix concludes.

"No one is...talking about me?" She asked in watery eyes. "They speak about mutants rights and they completely forget about me...and my trauma again" she sniffs and a memory of little Ray hiding in a corner to cry until her father finds her and offers a doll to appease the lil Ray.

"If it serves consolation...no one will hear or care for Meggan´s trauma...oh, now they defeat Nate...and yes, no one will talk about this or what truly happens. The X-men will pretend this never exist!" Pheonix states calmly caress Ray´s short hair- is now flammable and similar to the Pheonix- as the woman is blocking the memories of a distant past.

"You´re not here to rub this on my face...So, what deal do you want to take with me?"

"Revenge, my dear. It is not something I usually seek, but, I´m more than happy to offer my help in this case...they offended you. They offended me" she states recalling ''no more Pheonix'' and Rachel is silent as Pheonix sweat the deal. "I can promise that Jean Grey, not your mother, will never ignore you"

Rachel´s eyes glow in the same fire as Pheonix and she raises her hand. "We humans when we make a deal we shake hands" and Pheonix offer her hand amused and impressed by the gesture. A sultry smile plays on Pheonix's face and is mirroring by Rachel.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

The aftermatch of Nate´s betray and timeless demise hits the news strongly- the news is slipt in two ways ''the X-mean re out heroes'' or ''the x-men are the worst'' - and the Avengers´s fans wonder why the Avengers weren´t there.

A strong hand stomp on the round table firmly enough and causing a loud sound that prompts the others to listen to the one who did cause the noise. "A mutant was that powerful?! How we had no idea...and once again, that mutant is linked to Scott Summers again..." and Tony Stark looks to Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver with penetrating eyes.

Pietro is ready to defend his sister, but, she gentle hold his arm and offers a political smile- Wanda is the one who knows how to play the game. Pietro, while looking like Magneto, has no patience to do any revolution or manipulation- and this holds him back for now.

"And what you want us to do, Tony?" Wanda asked feigning innocence as her eyes land on Cap Marvel for a moment who is looking away - is possible to see her lips trembling for a few moments- "the Avengers let clear they won´t help the X-men ever and I think...everyone recall when I went..." she pauses for a moment. "what´s the kind word you use against me? Oh right, I was crazy with power...so, should I just go and say no more...." she blinks at him ignorantly and Tony sighs.

"You have a point!" and adds. "Plus...Nate Grey is dead...I just wonder about those mutants who are too powerful...how can we trust him"

"Geez Tony, thank you, why you don´t say you don´t like Jews and Romani but say we´re special" Pietro states in a barked tone.

"You seem to forget we´re mutants...mutants that have a hate-hate relationship with Magneto, but, still mutants...and if you´re so anti-X-men and so anti-mutant...maybe we, the mutants" Wanda speaks rosing from the chair along with her brother. "should leave and form our group," she said that looking at her twin´s eyes who nods in agreement.

"Wait, I didn't mean..." too late as Quicksilver takes Wanda and both are gone in a blink of an eye.

Thor, who was watching cat videos and ignoring some of the tension of this meeting, put the cellphone down and speaks. "Nice Tony, now we lost our speedster and the most powerful Avenger ever. So...to top that off, I´ll be back to Asgard ...Enchantress and I have things to do there and Loki is behind this"

Cap Marvel didn´t leave but didn´t show any support to Tony Stark.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde is on the beach watching the waves. Something is soothing in watching the formation of a wave, its wavelength, and how the salty water touches the sand. She hears someone teleport and offers a smile as she turns her head around to see Magik with booze in her hands.

"Yana, you´re a terrible influence!" Kitty jokes as she accepts the booze and drinks as Yana is looking at everything but Kitty.

"Wanna make jokes about how Kurt is a slut?" Yana suggests and the cut look she received proves this is not a great idea. "Sorry, it is just I´m not good at cheering people up. That was your thing...I just want to know how are you?" Yana asks now gazing into Kitty´s eyes. A bit puffy and Kitty´s not hiding her fear.

"I´m feeling so many things Yana. Fear, anger, regret, jealousy, pity, and love all laced in one confusing mess...when my life became like this? I almost marry Piotr" she makes a nasty face. "Sorry"

"I get it...you two are not compatible and I´m glad you didn´t marry him either"

"And after this whole mess...Excalibur is more than dead!"

"Yeah...I heard Psylocke mentioning this...Meggan is physically alright but uhm...I heard she´ll you know" Yana looks a bit uncomfortable and is looking for the right words. "let´s say she wants to close her fabric to prevent anything...after what Nate forced her to endure"

"That´s a big step and if she wants that...is in her right"

"And you?"

"And that´s what scares me, Yana...I have no idea"


	2. Part 2

N/A: So it continues. I´ll try to make this in 5 pieces IF is possible. I want to explore the Maximoff´s family dynamic ( Wanda and her kids) and Jean and Scott´s relationship with their kids such as Cable and Rachel. And well, I think I can do a better job than Marvel. BTW, I never even travel to New York so my image here of New York is more focused on how media show this place...

The streets of New York with a cacophony of sounds provide by peoples and the cellphones and other machines-the News on display in every big screen on New York City is only one thing and no one is sure if they´re tired of such news or if this is important anymore- and the main anchor leading this news is stating the message with all professional that makes her the number 1 in the field. "Prof X announces the existence of Krakoa and the trade remedies in exchange of amnesty for the mutants and their past crimes. Senator Kelly is absent of this trade, but, senator Osbourne speaks in favor of the mutants and the president of US fully welcomes the mutants" and the people are shaking their heads about this or something else.

Wanda Maximoff is one of the 1% looking at the news with little interest-in fact, she sits on the street on a red building and notices the stares of awe and waves at the other residents who wave a bit awkwardly- and looks at her watch. "Is almost 15hs..watch. "Is almost 15hs....any minute now" her tone is tone as she fidgeted with her crimson cape.

"Mo..." her eyes look up to see Tommy Sheppard in his casual outfit and Wanda offers a small smile- she notices and felt a pang of sadness as he wanted to call her mom but avoid doing it- and Tommy continues speaking with his casual tone (yet, she can see he´s confused and how his feet are ready to run just like Pietro would) "Wanda...are you ok?"

Her eyes show a certain crestfallen as she speaks with a melancholic tone. "Do the world needs to end for me to visit you?" she tries to joke but her watery eyes are ruining any attempt of joke and Tommy´s feet come an inch closer to her. Only an inch.

"I´m sorry...Wanda" he repeats and Wanda refuses to think about the past-she prefers to think about the present and the reason for her to be here as she often says "the past is in the past"- and now the boy, no, the young man looks unsure of what to do or say. "I´d not know where Billy is...I think he´s on an adventure with his boyfriend...you can try next week, I mean, Dr. Strange told he will be back in a week" Tommy explains and now Wanda frowns.

"I know...and I´m not here to speak about your brother. I´m here to speak about you." her tone is firm as she taps a seat on the stair next to her. "sit with me, Tommy...I want to talk with you" and the young man is still unsure.

"I don´t know...where Billy is" is his answer.

"I know where your brother is and I want to speak with you" and her eyes widen as her mouth gasps for a moment and closes quietly. "Was a bad mother to make my son to truly think there´s a favorite? Was a bad mother to make him think I wouldn´t care for his life?" and Wanda looks up and slowly meet Tommy´s gaze. "In House of M all I wanted was a family and yet I can´t keep tabs of you and Billy...maybe the universe is telling me something about wanting a family...and my own mental health" she begins.

"I wanted a family and let myself be dominated by many people who took advantage of me and my powers and almost cost me everything..." she sighs as now Tommy is sitting next to her. "I can´t change the past nor I should but I want to be present in your life. You and your brother..."

Tommy looks to his front watching people looking at the famous Scarlet Witch, some ignoring and some are just minding their business- in the sense of superheroes in C list are walking and doing patrol without bait an eye to Speed and Scarlet Witch- and speaks again in a neutral tone. "What if this whole reincarnation thing is bull crap? You said Magneto is not your father ...and no offense, but, reincarnation, Mephisto and all that story seems far too complex for me"

Wanda nods and can´t deny how the story looks for an outsider, let alone for the ones involved. "You´re right...it does sound complex...let me explain the best I can...Magneto is my biological father, yes, but I hate him enough to lie to his face to cause him pain..." she let a mirthless chuckle escape her lips. "by this logical this make me his daughter even more...all I want was to cause him pain and, well, in the end, I was silly to think this would cause any trouble" Wanda concludes.

Tommy says nothing about Magneto and Wanda is more than happy for that.

"But as for you be the reincarnation of my son...Tommy, does blood truly matters? Maybe you´re not my reincarnated son, maybe Billy isn´t...maybe my sons were just a trick from Mephisto...but, I still would like to be your mother, I would still be part of your life if you let me" Wanda confessed looking at him with watery eyes and she grins softly as she notices the young man is wearing his goggles for some unknown reason.

"Yeah...if you want" he tries to sound cool, but, Wanda can see his real emotions and hug him-for once, he doesn´t pretend to hate the hug-and Wanda asks what he was doing after the Young Avengers was shut down.

"I´m sort of detective...sort of, the terms are sort vague" he explains. "Uhm...do you remember Hope Summers?" he begins wanting to confide this information with someone and Scarlet Witch may be the best person or maybe confess this to your mother is the best idea here.

"Yes, I recall her...is she alright?"

"No, she is dead...like, super dead"

"A mutant hate crime?"

"No...I think is something more insidious...she dies when Krakoa was, uhm, crafted? I don't know the right word to use in this freak show, but, I think there´s a correlation here" and he looks at his mother afraid. "do they ask..." Wanda shakes her head. "And rest assured me and your uncle won´t go either...also, I´m no longer an Avenger either"

"Oh, I heard that...Tony Stark mess up...what you´ll do now?"

"Open my school of magic, of course, and you´re always welcome to visit me or even help me"

"I...I would like that"

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jean Grey can remember her teenagerhood with total clarity -maybe, is a blessing of her powers or one of its curses, after all, Jean doesn´t like to remember certain parts of her past- and as she enters in the new accommodations of Krakoa one can´t help by comparing to the first time she enters in the Institute. How time flies.

Scott is there, as she knew he would, tapping his feet on the ground- how Krakoa has such facilities to house everyone? Many questions are now emerging from her mind. She recalls with all the morbid details of her death and her resurrection and how her mind was ...taken by numbness and euphoria at the same time- and is looking at anything but Jean Grey.

"How the soup?" Jean asked breaking the ice as Scott lift his bowl to show he was eating cereals. "Ok, let´s talk, Scott...what´s in your mind? And yes, this comes from a telepath..." Jean sits in front of Scott - she remembers his visor in her "nightmare" Nate puts everyone through and is amazing how the shape of this visor didn´t change in the slightest- and waits patiently his turn.

"I hate here!" Scott confesses quietly to Jean. "I hate how Professor X is making what me and...Emma" if he thought Jean would make a fuss or big deal over his time with Emma, well, Scott is wrong " tried to make with Utopia, yes, I know is a pretentious name, but I hate how he´s making something I tried to make and is being praised as the savior while I was the mutant Hitler as some call me" and he concluded with his teeth grith so hard that it clenches his jaw.

"Go on" Jean speaks in a neutral tone. "You have lots of things you want to talk and I´m here...I´m here now, Scott and I want to listen" and Scott continues.

"I hate how the Avengers took down Utopia without a single question...it was meant to be a sanctuary for mutants after M day and then...Prof X says he´ll revive all the mutants in the history and again, people speak as if he´s the only hero ever..." he sighs tiredly now.

"I hate how we´re always dying or being hated" and Scott continues. "And I hate the choices I make ...in regards everything" and now he lowers his head. "I have doubts, guilty and I want to cleanse them, not start anew" and now Jean speaks.

"You´re thinking, and no I´m not reading your mind, you´re thinking about Madeline Pryor, right? Me too...I´d think about her and what she could have been and what should have been" and she narrows her eyes now. "and you want me to talk about our kids too...and we should!" she rubs her temples for a moment. "For starts, I´m ashamed of Nate...what he makes me do in his dreamWorld, what we made Bishop endure...how we´re all out of our mind...I pity Kurt...and I sympathize with Meggan as any sane woman would" Jean explains seriously.

"About Cable...we killed him and I only feel...relief" Jean confesses holding her face for a moment nervously. "Do I want kids? And this is something is bugging in my mind forever...no, Scott...I don´t want kids" she reveals crossing her arms.

Scott nods and speaks calmly now. "I know...I truly know. I love you, Jean, and yes, I want a family, but, kids are not a requirement for us..." and Jean´s eyes relax at that but stop as Scott mentions what she saw it coming. "You took Cable under your wing even though he was from Madelyne...why you never tried with Rachel?"

Jean looks away from his eyes and thought in leave the conversation, but, Jean is not a teen anymore. "Let me put this way, Scott, if in another dimension forsaken by the Gods, I and Logan had a baby and this baby travels here and wants me and Logan to created another version of him or her...would you think I would do it just for lols?" Jean asks a bit peeved and Scott is not impressed.

"OK, you don´t need to be her mother...but, it feels like you had a favorite, and Rachel was never in your mind..." Scott trails off and Jean looks slightly ashamed.

"Maybe I was trying to live a fantasy on Nate. He is our son and that would nullify Madelyne´s existence...and that´s petty and cruel of me..." Jean confesses. "I can support Rachel as a teammate and as a gay mutant, yes Scott...I have eyes, ears, and a brain and when she was with Kurt was pretty clear it was a beard!" and she concludes. "I can support her in this...but I don´t want to be her mother"

Scott touches her hand. "I can be her father, but, is my decision, and if you don´t want...no one should force you. Family is still a fragmented thing for me, but, is still precious" Jean squeeze his hand tightly now. 

"I know...I know. Oh, Scott...we have lots to talk about"

"Time to talk about me and Emma?"

"Oh yes!"  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

Logan is over the moon as in Krakoa it opens many possibilities and the Canadian is so over joy he´s ignoring the silent elf on the quiet council-Logan pick beers for himself and is practically dancing-and now notices the elf after a comical swirl makes the elf enter in his view. "Kurt...Kurt, I have a shot...I have a shot with Jeanie"

Kurt is too busy thinking about everything. Introspection is something he hates, but, is his only companion lately. "Well, I´m curious now" Kurt lied. "Why you think you have a chance with Jeannie?"

"Kurt is the law...make more babies" Logan has a big smile and Kurt´s fist clench as he makes an excuse and leaves. Logan is alone and Kurt is suddenly realizing that if Iceman is no longer making dumb jokes, then, Kurt is the one doing the jokes, and sadly, no one is getting is a joke.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde is watching the shore beach and count until 3 as she slowly looks to her right. "Hello, Yana!" Kitty beams at the sight of her friend and Magik offers her ghost smile and informs her about Krakoa and the smile on Kitty dies.

"Tell me what´s the difference between Utopia and Krakoa?" Kitty asked and Magik explains in short words.

"Utopia wasn´t a creepy cult" Yana responds bemused and adds. "Uhm. Piotr is saying mean things about you..."

"Yana...I left him at the altar...I would be surprised if he was singing praises about me" Kitty answers deadpan. Yana sighs in relief as Kitty is not hurt, angry or sad with the news.

"Do you want to see Krakoa?" Yana asked and Kitty is bitting her inner lip.

"Not really..." and if Kitty was elaborate on her answer it was cut short by Emma Frost -looking fabulous as always- and offering her usual demand. "Hello, Kitty...can we talk?" 


	3. Part 3

N/A: Ideas will be used here. I think. Kitty will pirate? Yes, and Maddy will show up as well. Going to be honest. I don´t think we need to see the talk between Emma and Kitty and I want to write this idea before it pops out of my mind.

After a long discussion both Jean and Scott menage to council their differences and as Jean proclaims to a more relaxed Scott, they´ll try anew and this time no more Pheonix or Avengers or anything to come between them. And, Scott, still has his reservations about Krakoa - and Scott is one of the few people that seem to notice Kurt´s demeanor over a couple of days and is one of the few who confide with him about Krakoa- can at least, if nothing else, give the benefit of the doubt to the island.

Where are you, Rachel? 

This thought lingers in his mind and took some time out of Scott´s initial agenda-not that he cares too much about it, but, he doesn´t like to be idle and Rachel is a grown-up woman and may want some time alone to figure out things...considering her sexuality and who she dated, Scott can safely say Rachel wants an alone time now- and once the man is fed up in pretending to do whatever chores he was supposed to do. Scott Summers leave his room.

Krakoa is a beauty as if your definition of beauty comes with vines, exotic plants-so exotic that Scott can sweat they don´t exist- and an oppressive tone of green. Paradise is another form of prison? Lucifer certainly thought so.

His thoughts on religion are skeevy at best - again, Scott does not care, and if Kurt Wagner shares some of this belief with him. Why he would feel ashamed?- and his thoughts on religion take an ironic twist when Scott halt and looks at the person in front of him and his teeth grith so tight he could swear he´ll break his teeth or jaws.

"Why are you doing here?" Scott asked directly to Mr.Sinister who is smiling all too pleasant. The man still has the same fashion sense and still have this smirk on his face. 

"Ah, Scott...you thought you wouldn´t see me again? I was the closest thing of a father in your life...and when I heard you and Miss Jean Grey are trying again...It fuels my heart with joy...do you remember?" he asked with that creepy smile of his, showing more teeth than a human should, then again, is Mr.Sinister human? "do you remember those fun times in the orphanage? You cried but didn´t beg...and you even won in the end...it only proofs that I was right all the time" and Scott´s breath accelerate and he didn´t think twice before taking his visor and blast Mr.Sinister away.

However, the vines creepily climb on the floor and wrapped tightly around his legs and yank on the floor and the impact somehow makes the lasers stop-Scott closes his eyes and it took a minute for him to reconize the sensation and not enter in dispair believing his sight is gone- and his body is unable of moving.

"Scott Summers, you broke the law" the voice that belongs to Prof X answers, yet, Scott notices something off on his voice. "The punishment must be severe...especially as you´re one of my favorites" and Scott almost laughs at this.

Then I don´t want to know what you would do if I wasn´t the favorite.

If Prof X is ready to throw Scott in the dungeons or do something else, well, all Scott can do is gulp and not cry. But, someone intervenes. No, more than someone as he can still hear their voices.

"Prof...this is unfair...why you would punish Scott for wanting to be away from this creepy?" Jean shouts angrily and Scott can see, mentally of course, how her face must be twisted in anger-there´s a difference in an angry Jean and an angry Pheonix and Scott knows this very well- and Jean continues while Storm is helping Scott to stand on his feet.

"Can you open your eyes, Scott?" Storm asked in concern and Scott shakes his head. Nothing else needs to be said. Storm puts his visor back and asks again as Scott opens his eyes slowly.

Jean is not done. "How can you ask for a nazi scientist to be here? I thought this island was supposed to be a paradise for us...not for nazis scum" Jean shouts vexing and for a moment everyone gathers around thinking she would go Pheonix...

She gave up the Pheonix ...there´s no trace of the bird on her.

Prof X smiles and is not soothing in the slightest. "I believe everyone deserves a chance and it wasn´t thanks to Mr.Sinister´s machinations that Cable, your once beloved son or so you once claimed, came to be?" Prof X only walks ignoring Jean Grey as he concludes his thoughts in one final line. "Plus, you would are the one to give everyone a chance...everyone but your own daughter" and then Jean falls from the sky screaming in agony.

Scott goes to her and tries to use his power on Prof X to make him stop- Scott recalls that he did murder Prof X thanks to the Power of Pheonix and hopes he can kill the man again-yet, his power doesn´t work on the man who only shakes his head at this.

Storm tried to use her powers as well-summon a powerful lightning bolt to burn the man in one attack- yet, her powers are useless against Prof X, and Storm is knockdown.

"What a pity...but you two always disappointed me"

And the fates of Scott Summers and Jean Grey are sealed. There´s no more Mr.Sinister as Prof X leaves.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Logan is on the beach and is smoking one of his best cigars and is more than happy to see Jean Grey, and to his increased libido and satisfaction she´s wearing a bikini and no Scott Summers- and Logan knows this is meant to be. Knows this is all about making more babies and Logan promises to buy the best beer he can think to thank Kurt for such law- and the man is as seductive as his entire being can. "Jeanie. Fancy a swin?" 

Jean shakes her head and holds him. Oh, Logan knew this would happen and smirks thinking he finally beat Slim. Finally, and even mention this out loud. "You finally going to be with a real man" and goes for a kiss. 

The kiss is as passionate as his imagination provides, yet, she steps away and speaks in a soothing tone. "Oh, Logan...I never liked you but I thought you were smart than that" and her eyes are burning just like her hair. "You´ll know what is death and the most painfully one..." and Jean is no longer Jean...and Logan is no more.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

A cargo ship is traveling in the pacific ocean and the captain is giving the orders to make sure their precious containment is in order- mutants kids from non-develop countries and many labs and governments would pay anything to put their hands on those kids- and the captain is even dreaming with the huge sums of money he´ll gain thanks to those kids. And damn, he can even view himself in a large mansion.

"Captain...there´s a strange ship...yatch coming to our way" one of his first mates points to the said yacht and the captain rolls his eyes and order to fire at them-he has better things to worry than worry about stupid people- however when one of the crews of the yacht shots a fireball large enough to damage the ship and the other froze the ship preventing it from leaving...it proves how it in deep waters the captain is now.

A woman flies to the deck. The woman has a red vest and one sword. The men didn´t take long to shoot at her, yet, it was futile. "AHH GHOST!" one of them said and the woman smirks evilly. 

"Yep, I´m a ghost and I´m a very pissed ghost" and she runs through them using her sword as if it was another limb attached to her body. The rest of the crew surrender and the children were rescued. 

"Emma?" Kitty calls not wanting the damn woman in her mind. "The kids are safe...not alright after what they witness, but, alive...we´re taking them to a secure place"

"I trust in your judgment, Kate!"

"Stop calling me like that, Frost"

One of the kids looks at the woman wearing red and asks one of the mutants who is she. And Bobby follows their sight and smiles. "Well, that´s Captain Pryde" and the kids look in awe at the Captain who notices their smiles and makes a One Piece reference.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Betsy Braddock is not easily frightened and maybe this can make people have the wrong view about her. And maybe, Betsy used to like those wrong ideas people had over her- the fearsome woman who laughs in Death´s face- and Elisabeth´s smile can´t reach her eyes anymore nor be anything but an obvious fake. No pleasantries are enough to dissolve the situation between herself and... "Kwannon" Betsy exclaims noticing how their outfits have different color paletas.

Kwannon. The Japanese Psylocke as some used to call-Oh, Betsy knows what people used to call Kwannon´s body and know what they used to call Betsy´s mind as well- and the Japanese woman is putting one foot in front of the other...the motion would be almost funny, if it wasn´t painfully clear she´s not used to her own body.

"Betsy..." her tone is dry as her eyes are fixated on Betsy. "I want to talk with you, but...thinking back and seeing you now. I need you to shut up and listen..." she exhales and continues. "I don´t blame you for what happened to me..." she closes her eyes and touches her hand. "I´d blame you for how you treat my name and my own body. You wear little and suddenly your blade talks and demands blood...I´m not like that and I don´t like that now you´re a white woman...abruptly your blade doesn´t scream blood anymore and you don´t longer dress like a slut..." she completes having a neutral expression on her face.

Betsy can´t ignore her actions. "I thought in assume another identity for myself" is a good explanation for Betsy not for Kwannon.

"White woman. Do you know anything about me? I´m a ninja not because it was cool or sexy, but, because I had no option. I have no last name...I´m a Burakumin, yeah judge by your look you had no idea what this means" her tone is derisive as she continues. "I was an outcast in my own country. The Yakuza one day, saw my abilities and offer me a job...and that job became my life"

"I didn´t know..." Betsy speaks with a heavy tone. "I was..."

"Having fun in wearing my body as a sex toy? Yeah...I know" and Kwannon uses her kinetic blade- Kwannon is not sure if she wants to fight Betsy or to simply see if she still has her powers- and if a brawl was to happen, well, it won´t be now as Emma Frost shows up along with Kitty Pryde.

"Ladies...this is not time to catfight...we better things to do" Emma Frost replied in a regal way as always and Kitty rolls her eyes at such display but speaks again.

"I think we all agree Krakoa is bad"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Scott and Jean are back to their cabin in the woods-money is not exactly an issue for Jean Grey as she died and resurrected so many times to the point the agency thinks she´s a meme now- and Jean is laid down on the canape still feeling pain. "I´m fine...no, I´m not...but I´ll be...Scott, when Prof X´s power increase like that?"

Scott has no answers. And someone knocks the door and Scott goes to answer and sees Madeline Pryor smiling at him. "Are you real or an illusion?" Scott asks and Madeline nods sagely and slaps his face with a grin. 

"Still doubt am I not real?"

"No, is you!"

"I´m not here to fight...I´m here to talk and as much I hate to say this...I need the help of Jean Grey" 


	4. Part 4

N/A: I think I´ll have to make a bonus part of this au later. This was a challenge to do and I hope I got it right.

The ship has the name " Sesame" in big letter and font very eye-appealing and one lonely woman is watching the sky- seeing the birds flying by near the ship/yacht completely oblivious to the inner turmoil she carries in regards her new life- and the contemplation only stops when the Captain of the ship sits next to her offering her a drink-nothing alcoholic as she promised with a mischievous smile and a wink- and replies. "How life is treating so far, Kwannon?" and the Japanese woman has to pound this question for a minute or two.

"Captain Pryde" she humors the other woman even if she knows that pirates, well, real pirates, don´t have a yacht or aren´t so heroic as she´s lead to believe. "I have issues with Krakoa but I´m also ...thankfully for that abomination...look" she gestures her own hands and Captain Pryde follows the motion with her eyes calmly. "I´ve my body back...I´m not dead nor in some white woman´s body. I´m me again and ...this makes me think..." she trails off and Kitty Pryde encourages her to speak freely.

"I was born with nothing, I die with nothing and now I don´t even have the ''nothing'' anymore...Kitty, does God truly exist, or is this all a cosmic joke for him or her?" Kwannon question plug´s Kitty heart and she can remember a certain mutant who aside from loving piracy (among other things) and whose faith was something Kitty and him could talk freely-even through both have different religions it was also covered with a deeper respect for each other- and Kitty only answeres "I believe there is a God or even Gods...but, trying to understand them is a null point"

Kwannon nods but doesn´t seem to be a topic well- answered for her, yet, she´s gracious enough to change the topic. " You think we can trust her...of all people?" and Kitty narrow her eyes.

"Are you going to call her the pretender?"

"No...I´m just unsure of what to feel about her"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Getting the title of the sorceress supreme from Dr. Strange is not something that will give any dark pleasure- Dr. Strange was a friend, if nothing else, and while his taste for women can be questionable at best, there´s no real pleasure in getting his tittle now- and Wanda Maximoff donning herself with the famous crimson cape is in agreement with its new master.

Tommy and Billy are working with her-Billy return from the space to learn his "twin" not only is working in a magic school but has some small traces of magic, and Billy, only respond by hugging his twin until the other threats to curse him for all eternity- and her magic school is now a real vision(sometimes, Wanda chuckles at this word. Sometimes, Wanda cries) with demons kids from Limbo and other parts of the globe or planes wanting safe heaven to learn magic.

The X-men used to be like that...or am I wrong?

The Sesame´s flag is in view and Wanda shakes her nostalgia away ("let the past in the past, Wanda") and is there watching as Captain Pryde is present and the one who is making an effort to go talk with Wanda-the rest of the crew looks unsure, she de-powered them not too long ago and not everyone is forgiving nor forgiving means friendship- and the two woman are now facing each other.

"You really are here..." Wanda´s tone is laced with surprise as she watches the yacht on the port and back to the captain. "Afraid of me?" she asked still impressed.

"I´m really here...Am I afraid of you? No, not really Wanda...Yet, I can´t ignore M day, I´d not blame you...in the full extension the others do...you were out of your mind and others try to take advantage...still, I won´t call you the pretender or any shit like that" Kitty responds with honest and while she´s never one to use swear words- and is something Terry Pryde installed on her since a young age- she feels this is an appropriate moment to use it.

Wanda only nods at her words. It is much better than she was expecting or hoping for. "Do you really want to do this? Krakoa isn´t supposed to be a paradise to all mutants?" 

"The paradise is more for horror island than anything else...and while I think Utopia is still a pretentious name...is better than a cult on an alive island...Can you help us, Scarlet Witch?" Kitty asked sincerely now. Nothing is bounding Scarlet Witch to do this task.

Wanda closes her eyes and opens with now crimson. "I´m Scarlet Witch for a reason...and I´m sorry...for what the Avengers did"

"Apologies from them mean next to nothing"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Wagner noticed the absence of Logan, Scott, Jean, and even Ororo and is surrounded by people who in the past-and, not a too long past- were his enemies. Looking at Apocalypse gazing at him with wraith in his eyes mixed with envy does make his stomach rumble. Prof X is speaking and to be frankly, Kurt is not interested in listening any more.

"This is a cult!" Kurt shouts ignoring Raven´s look- the woman may have given birth to him, but, she´s far from being a mother in any sense- and looks in disgust to the villains on the quiet council. "There´s only villains here. What type of paradise is this?"

And Prof X put an uncanny smile on his face-still wearing that helmet and Magneto is close by. As always- as he speaks in a leery way. "And that wouldn´t make you a villain as well? I know...I know what you did in some other universes. Nate may have used you as an avatar to live his wet dream, but, in other realities, you make you with a woman in front of your dead daughter´s cold corpse" and show the image to Kurt who denies this as being a trick.

"I´m not a monster. I´m not like this. I´m Kurt Wagner...and I refuse to be on this island" and tries to attack Prof X and is only meet with vines wrapped around his waist.

"Do you miss Kitty Pryde that much or are you just lonely?" Prof X sounds different now. "Because...I never thought you´re worth her time" and his golden eyes watch as each member on the clan is nothing more but vines. And Krakoa has made her decision to reject Kurt.

Sesame managed to fish Kurt Wagner with a bit help of luck- Kurt opens his golden eyes to see Kitty Pryde staring at him with a myriad of expressions. Concern is one of them- and Kurt breaks down crying as Kitty only hugs him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Doug Ramsey is not one to think of himself as a James Bond type of spy or archetype, yet, Captain Britain aka Betsy counts on him and Doug wants to do something, anything to help his fellow mutants. Doug uses his power unashamed and telepathically calls Betsy.

"We have to take as many mutants we can..." his eyes are watching the scene incredulous. "That story of Dr. Moira being a mutant? Well...is fake as much everything else in this island" and the call ends with Doug looking at the clones of every single X-men and the versions of Dr. Moira...It has the words written "the last clone" and it sends a shiver to his spine as the clone opens her eyes and speaks one line.

"I´m a mutant, just like you" and the others continue to do so.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Queen Lilandra is looking at the New Mutants with a stoic expression enrobing her face and body language as well- The X-men aren´t enemies, per se, but aren´t allies and Queen Lilandra has a daughter she wants to prevent the X-men to ever meet- and Karma is the one to break the silence again.

"Where is Pheonix?"

"What do you mean? Pheonix has never left Earth...."

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Captain Britan and the Neo Excalibur are working to smuggle as many mutants they can from Krakoa- Doug can only calm the island for so long as he repeats his words to Neo Excalibur-and Rogue and Remy are running from the time. "Are they the real thing or ..." Rogue will later wonder if she jinxed this rescue mission as a good part of the mutants rescued...turned into green goo.

And Betsy takes a whiff in the air and screams. "Fire!" and Neo Excalibur runs away in their ship as Rogue can swear the shape of the fire is similar to...

** No...it can´t be... **

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Madeline Pryor concludes her tale many days ago, yet, still feels as if is lingering on Scott and Jean´s mind and Jean is the one not taking the news well-the resistance against Krakoa is ever surprised to see Jean and Madeline in a semi civil way- as the New Mutants confirm Madeline´s tale and everything else.

"So...this is all because I´m a bad mother?" Jean asked almost laughing -not a joyful one, rather one devoid of any positive emotion- and Madeline is not taking pity on Jean.

"Is a way to see things...Look, I´m not the greatest example either...Nate became a monster" Madeline´s expression softened a little. She can feel sorry for Meggan if nothing else-she, among all the members of the resistance, can understand how cruel truly is when someone takes your ability to do anything for their own gain- and she continues not bothering to look at Jean. "You thought Nate as your own and ignored your own daughter...yet, Scott is the only one who seems to still remember her"

Jean says nothing as she watches Scott and Kitty talk -whatever is about Utopia or how to deal with Krakoa is not important right now- and she wonders why she never bothers to check on Rachel Grey.

Thanks to Scarlet Witch, Utopia is back and unlike Krakoa there´s a chance of organic change into a real country-Emma Frost is taking diplomacy like a fish to the water and all the surviving mutants have no more complaints in regards Scarlet Witch, at least, it appears so- and Captain Pryde looks at Nightcrawler who looks still befuddled by everything, yet, refuses to leave Kitty behind.

** If Pheonix wants a fight...she´ll get one...but if Rachel wants revenge...can I give this to her? **


	5. Final Part

N/A: Final part of this series. 

Jean Grey gather all the survivors of the X-men- Rogue gets the credit for her quick thinking as well Cap Pryde because a majority of the X-men is no longer among them, the worst circumstance ever faced by them is not knowing if the other party is dead or just lost- and her brave face is not enough, and right now, she needs to be more than brave. She needs to be what she used to be. Pheonix. Jean almost laugh at such silly thought, after all, she rejected Pheonix to be Jean again...

"How the situation?" Scott asked breaking the silence and Jean thank him inwardly as the man is once again her rock, at the same time, Jean doesn´t want to be on the sideline of this situation. "Krakoa is a real thing or an illusion by Pheonix?" Jean directs this question to Cap Pryde -ignoring Emma Frost smirking and her skimpy outfits barring on classy and whorish, of course, this is Emma´s trademark look- and Kitty watches the room who is now largely thanks to the smaller number of people present.

"Krakoa, the one we knew, was destroyed years ago. Pheonix seemed to have made a new one and enslaved this creature to obey her commands" her tone is earnest and spares no sugar coating. "Pheonix puts all our traumas there...the idea is to torture us and...she succeeds" in the corner of her eyes she can see Kurt curling away and avoiding small talks- Kurt is the one to notice Logan is not present and is the one to have an inkling about his fate- and Kitty can feel pity, but, pity won´t save anyone.

"And Pheonix even make as you´re the one behind tracking young mutants and taking them from their families...Governments´re hating you even if I managed to save all of them..." and Jean can nod at this-it makes sense, Madeline Pryor insinuate something like that and replies is better for her to not watch TV anymore. Jean agrees- and she sighs.

"Pheonix is upset because I reject her." Jean clarify to everyone. Goblin Queen is all in name now- no longer wearing something so salacious, but, is still able to identify herself as Goblin Queen- and the situation is dire enough to prompt Jean and Maddy to work in a sort civil way. "Madelyne, can you ...send Pheonix away?"

Maddy scoffs at her and retribute a sneer of her own-far too similar to Emma, but, not quite- and responds. "Of course...not. The Pheonix is an Outer God...not even Magik could do such thing" and Yana has to agree-powerful as she is, one can´t ignore what Pheonix is, and if she even dares to try...it could only worsen the situation-and Cap Pryde takes the lead once again.

"I know someone who may be able to send Pheonix away, but, since Hope Summers is dead" Scott inhale and exhale but remain wordless. "she may need help from a different source...but, she expels Pheonix once...and can do it again"

Someone pipes in- Kitty is not sure who, the room is bigger and there´s few X-men now- saying the word Pretender. And Kitty can clench her fists and remember M day. "Well, if anyone has a better idea, I´m all ears"

Rogue is saying more stuff about the Pretender, but, is Yana who defends her case. "I can do. I have defeated her once. Together we can get rid of Pheonix...and now...what we shall do with Rachel?"

Jean is saved by reply to this question since is Scott who speaks now. "She´s my daughter, an alternative daughter still counts, and I´ll go after her...talk with her, maybe...we won´t need to ask for Scarlet Witch´s help...maybe, I can ...do something" Scott states and some murmours of doubt are rushing in.

"I can go with you too." Cap Pryde suggested and Scott shakes his head. "No, she loved you" he doesn´t even look at Kurt for many reasons "and was in the closet for longer to properly understand this...I´m her father, Kitty, I own this to her"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Avengers formed their own cult- according to Tony is not a cult per se, but, anyone can see they´re coping Krakoa´s style-and are watching as Pheonix is no longer being subtle. The image of the living island burning and the shape of Pheonix are glaring at the ocean, no, at all the other mortals.

"Tony...We lost 3 of our powerful members because of your arrogance, you want to continue?"

"Look, the X-men can´t think they have any monopoly of Pheonix...sent the missile. That thing can kill any space worm...I used before and I know.." his words die off as a woman with flaming hair appears -her eyes are pure darkness while only her hair is the source of any light- looks at the man with literal fury in her dark eyes.

"Space Worm? How dare you..."

The Cult of the Avengers is no more.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meggan Puceanu Braddock is not the image of resilience -if you do happen to see her for the first time and see her bubble smile and flawless hair- could let this one slice and be home- in fact, she could watch TV and pretend this has nothing to do with her and carry on with her routine at the best she can, yet, it wouldn´t be Meggan if she didn´t do anything- and Brian remains on her side.

"You want to do this?" he asks in a low tone and Meggan has no words. She only nods and in a matter of minutes, she´s facing the X-men once again. "I´m Gloriana. I´m the Headmistress of Excalibur Academy...and I want to talk about the X-men"

Cap Pryde, Rogue, Jean, and Cap Britain(Betsy) are present and Meggan prefers to give attention to them. "What will happen to the mutants of the US now? The X-mansion is nothing but ashes now" her tone is firm and she refuses to look at any other direction.

"We can rebuild the school" Jean promised and has wide eyes as Meggan shakes her head. "Pheonix makes sure that would remain a dead land, so, I ask again, what you will do with the students?"

Cap Britain gives some suggestions, but, those won´t work in the US territory. Cap Pryde offers a temporary solution. "The Hellfire Academy is still untouched and since Shaw is...as Emma put, more dead than the '80s, we have a backup plan....for now, but, is just as accidental as most of our plans" Kitty confessed and is at the verge of asking how Meggan is doing, when, someone else beats her into.

Kurt asks how Meggan is dealing and this makes the woman react in a way not typical from her time in Excalibur. Her fist is more than ready to slam into Kurt´s face- judging by the size of the fist and her anger, Meggan is wanting to do more than one punch- and Kitty pushed herself to be in the middle.

Meggan´s eyes widen as she sees Kitty´s black eye and a broken nose and shielding Kurt Wagner- who is incredulous by this action- and Meggan looks remorseful at the other woman. "Kitty, I´m so sorry...I just ..."

"I know...you´re angry"

"I just came to say...the Excalibur Academy still opens its door for any mutant who needs help"

"After all ..."

"I´m a heroine...not a great one right now, but, still one and I want to help as many people I can...and yes, I know I´m sounding hypocrite. Sorry, Kurt, I just...you´re a terrible memory to me, please, don´t ever talk with me" and she didn´t even look at the azzure man who is hiding behind Kitty. "And please, you´re no longer my daughter´s godfather. You´re not part of Excalibur ever again"

And she leaves feeling a bit ashamed and frustrated. She wanted to punch Kurt, but, if she had done that...she would have murdered him...and Meggan can understand he´s not completely at fault for what happened to her, but, can ignore it.

Cap Pryde promises the black eye and nose are nothing new and Kurt is left alone with his thoughts.

Such a dangerous thing.

________________________________________________________________________________________  
Kurt is on the beach- not Krakoa, Emma Frost´s private island is just an island and nothing more-re-thinking many of his choices. Is he blameless? No, but, he´s not entirely guilty either. This middle term is not something he can work. 

"Are you ok?" Kitty inquires sitting next to him and Kurt is once again incredulous- is her always this strong or is she oblivious to her own question?- and Kurt mutters how he´s fine but Kitty isn´t convinced. "I think I know you a bit better than that, Elf, so, talk with me"

"Why you protect me? You should have let she hit me...I deserve it"

"Yeah? Why? Were you and Cable in agreement to rape Meggan?" and Kurt denies this violently and looks offended by this suggestion, Kitty, however, is not changing her tone. "So, is not your fault" and is said as is something simples.

"But...why me? Why you protect me?"

"Do you no want me?" Kitty asked back and her gaze bore into his golden eyes. "We used to be friends, elf, and friends grow apart, but, I think you´re once my best friend...I´m impulsive and brash and you´re slutty and deny the problems in your life...but, once I thought fondly of you and thought you did the same"

"I always think fondly of you, Katzchen...I sent emails...but..."

"Doug hack them, not by choice, he was working with the theory you were one of Pheonix´s clones...you write pretty things about me, but, I don´t think you ever mention this to my face"

Kurt wants to deny and pretend everything is alright- he wants to be angry at Kitty to be a pirate without him or congratulate her for being one- yet, looking at her doe eyes. Kurt can´t lie. "I have a problem, several of them can be tracked to my foster mother and my biological mother, and I can´t deny anymore"

"Kurt?"

"Do you still want to be my friend?"

"We both drift away...and we both can found our way back" she grins and Kurt never felt relaxed as now. "You think Scott can do it?"

"I think Scott is the only man Rachel ever care for"

"Sorry"

"Don´t be...I should know and not jump in a relationship...I don´t think I know what a healthy relationship or love truly is"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Scott Summers always thought he could fix things in his life- maybe it is a wish-fulfillment from his young age- but looking at Rachel engulfing in the flames of Pheonix and relishing every minute proves otherwise. "Rachel...please, stop this"

"Hello to you too, dad, enjoying paradise?" Rachel asked using her gimpy outfit and looking radiant as she never did before. "Oh, don´t look like that, I wanted to punish Jean Grey...not you"

His jaw clench and he tries again. "Yeah, consider yourself avenger Rachel, now, please, stop this madness..." he would say something else but Rachel stops him. "The X-men are family? Not really...and only if is convenient, but, relax father I got what I want...oh no need to bring your witches here" and Rachel knocks Scarlet Witch and Magik with a psychic blast - they have hidden thanks to magic, but, Pheonix is above such tricks- "I´m leaving"

"Please...don´t. You´re my family..."

"I may be your family...but I gain nothing but pain and misery here" her expression soft a little. "I´m still your daughter ...but Earth is not my home. I´m going to Shiar...tell Jean Grey she´s no longer welcome"

And she flies away finally realizing the family she so much wanted to recreate in this universe is nothing but a futile dream and if she wants to be happy, and Rachel wants nothing more than happiness, realizes she needs to move on.


End file.
